elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Christer
|Base ID = }} Christer is a Nord who can be found in the first level of Mistwatch North Tower. He gives the miscellaneous quest "Forgetting about Fjola." Interactions Forgetting about Fjola Christer is looking for his wife, Fjola, and asks the Dragonborn for assistance in finding her. He states he knows bandits in the area have been kidnapping people and believes they bring them here, and that his wife disappeared about the time the bandits began grabbing people. He hopes his wife is still alive among the abducted. If the Dragonborn agrees to help him, Christer gives the Dragonborn the Mistwatch Key to open any locked doors in Mistwatch Tower. Dialogue ;Forgetting about Fjola "Hey, who's there? You - over here, quick. Before any of them show up!" "Stendarr's mercy - you aren't one of them. Please, you've got to help me!" :What's going on? "It's my wife, Fjola! I think she's being held in this tower." ::Calm down. Just tell me what happened. "I'm sorry, I'm just... you're right. Let me explain. Fjola, my wife, left the farm on errands and never came back. It's been months, and I've been searching for her since. I heard a rumor that these bandits were ransoming captives, so I thought she may be here. I managed to sneak past the guards and get this far, but... I don't think I can go on. I'm no warrior! Please, can you look for her?" :::You're sure she's being held here? "Honestly? I have no idea. But I've looked all over and the kidnappings here started around when she disappeared. So I have to hope..." :::Very well. I'll look for her. "Thank you! I don't have much, but I can give you some coin for the trouble. One of the guards dropped this key while I hid. I wager it will come in handy for you. Please hurry!" If agreed to follow Fjola's plan: "What news? Why isn't Fjola with you?" :I found this ring, but no sign of her. "Her marriage band? Then there's hope - she was here! I have to move if I want to find her. Please, take the coin I promised. Blessings of Stendarr on you! :'She's dead, but I found this.' ''"That... I gave it to her on our wedding day. Help me, Divines... it's true isn't it? I'm sorry. Keep the ring. I cannot bear the weight of them in my heart, and I must make the journey alone now. Thank you for... thank you." If chosen to kill Fjola: "What news? Why isn't Fjola with you?" :I had to kill her. She attacked me. "What? My Fjola would never... You monster! I'll kill you for this!" Trivia *If Christer dies after the quest is started, the Dragonborn will be given an inheritance of 100 , but due to taxes the Dragonborn will only receive 90 . *If the Dragonborn is in Werewolf or Vampire Lord form, Christer will not become hostile and the quest can still be obtained. *If the Dragonborn tells Christer that they killed his wife, he will become hostile and will attack with his fists until he or the Dragonborn is killed. Appearances * de:Christer es:Christer pl:Christer ru:Кристер Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers